


11:43 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heat vision and kicks were fine with Reverend Amos Howell as Supergirl used them to attack a Smallville villain.





	11:43 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Heat vision and kicks were fine with Reverend Amos Howell as Supergirl used them to attack a Smallville villain responsible for injuring him recently.

THE END


End file.
